Geographisch
'Geographische Hilfsmittel' [[Szlachta_Wiki| zurück]] right|45 px|QR-Code-Geographisch 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise „Geographische Hilfsmittel“, in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL:http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 20.. . Helfe bei diesem Forschungsprojekt mit einer steuerlich abzugsfähigen Spende Hier werden Inhalte von Publikationen vorgestellt, die helfen eine geographische Zuordnung zu tätigen. Bei den Titeln der StudIaS-Reihe handelt es sich um Publikationen in der Form eines e-Buches oder Sachbuches, die in der Regel noch lieferbar sind und über die ISBN-Nummer bei Ihrem Buchhändler bestellt werden können. Die Publikationsrechte liegen bei der RvS Stiftung, d. h. bei einer Bestellung unterstützen Sie die Arbeit des Szlachta Wiki und der Forschungsarbeiten. Ein Kauf ist auch wirtschaflicher als ein Ausdruck über den Drucker und man verfügt über ein gebundenes Exemplar, mit dem es sich z. B. in der Bibliothek oder im Archiv besser arbeiten läßt. Nicht alle Archive (insbesondere im osteuropäischen Raum) verfügen über die StudIaS-Reihen! Auflistung erfolgt alphabetisch nach dem deutschen Alphabet, d. h. slawische Sonderzeichen werden selbstverständlich dargestellt, aber sie werden wie der jeweilige Grundbuchstabe einsortiert. [[Eigene-Karten| Eigene Karten generieren]] [[Forschungsinstrument Streetview| ' Forschungsinstrument Streetview']] 'Ortschaftindentifikation übergreiffend ' [[Adressbücher-online|'Adressbücher online und/oder zum Download']] [[Datenbank_Adressbücher|'Datenbank Adressbücher']] [[Deutsches_Kulturforum_östliches_Europa|'Geographisches Lexikon östliches Europa des Deutschen Kulturforum']] [[GWZO|'GWZO Wissensdatenbank "Nördlich der Donau"' (GWZO Uni Leipzig)]] [[Online-Lexikon_zur_Kultur_und_Geschichte_der_Deutschen_im_östlichen_Europa|'Online-Lexikon zur Kultur und Geschichte der Deutschen im östlichen Europa' (OME Uni Oldenburg]]) 'Ortschaftindentifikation Heiliges Römisches Reich (HRR)' centrum| 650px|Schloss Kaarz bei Sternberg: Das traumhaft gelegene Schloss Kaarz bei Sternberg, eines von schon 60 Schlosshotels in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. Foto: TMV. Schloss Kaarz bei Sternberg, geraubt und heute eines von 60 Schlosshotels in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. Foto: TMV [[Datenbank-Orte-HRR| Datenbank ortsbezogener historischer Daten]] [[Güterregister_HRR| Güterregister HRR nach Ländern und historischen Kreisen]] 'Ortschaftindentifikation Kaiserreich Russland' [[Landesaufnahmen_Russland| Landesaufnahmen im Kaiserreich Russland]] 'Ortschaftindentifikation Kaiserthum Österreich' [[Landesaufnahmen_Österreich-Ungarn| Landesaufnahmen im Kaiserthum Österreich-Ungarn]] 'Ortschaftindentifikation Königreich Preußen' centre| 650px|Schloss Boitzenburg - Schloss Boitzenburg steht im Land Brandenburg - Foto-ddp Schloss Boitzenburg im Land Brandenburg - Foto-ddp [[Landesaufnahmen_Preußen| Landesaufnahmen im Königreich Preußen]] [[Landesaufnahme_Pommern| Landesaufnahme in Pommern (Schweden)]] 'Ortschaftindentifikation Res Publica' [[Ortschaften_Dobrzyner_Land| Auflistung der Ortschaften des Dobrzyner Landes]] [[Kreuzindex-Kreis_Rypin| Deutsch-Polnischer Ortsnamensindex Kreis Rypin]] Digitalbibliothek Denkmalschutzregister Republik Polen [[Ortschaftslokalisierung_geographisches_Lexikon_Königreich_Polen| Ortschaftslokalisierung im Geographischen Lexikon des Königreiches Polen und anderer slawischen Länder]] [http://www.usc.pl/zasieg Zuständigkeitslokalisierung Standesämter in der Republik Polen] [http://www.usc.pl/parafie Zuständigkeitslokalisierung Kirchspiele heutige Republik Polen] [[Vergessene_Ortsnamen_Litauen|'Vergessene 414 Ortsnamen in Litauen D-LIT und LIT-D']] 'Ergebnisse der Methodik angewandter Sozialgeschichte' [[Anmerkungen_Maddison_Datenvergleich| Anmerkungen zum historischen Datenvergleich des "Maddison-Projektes"]] [[Bevölkerung-Südpreußen 1794| Hochrechnung zur Bevölkerung Südpreußens 1793-1794]] 'Feststellung Namensverteilung weltweit' Es werden dringend Links zur Namensfeststellung für weitere Länder, hauptsächlich jedoch für Litauen, Russland, die Ukraine und Weißrussland gesucht! [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Familiennamen-Datenbank Datenbank der englischsprachigen Familiennamen] [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/PESEL-Datenbank PESEL-Personennamen-Datenbank] [[Namensverteilung_Weltweit| Weltweite Feststellung der Namensverteilung]] (Linksammlung) [[Namensverteilung_Belgien| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in Belgien]] [[Namensverteilung_Böhmen| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in Böhmen und Mähren]] [[Namensverteilung in Deutschland| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland]] [[Namensverteilung_in Frankreich| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in der Republik Frankreich]] [[Namensverteilung_Italien| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in der Republik Italien]] [[Namensverteilung_Österreich| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in der Republik Österreich]] [[Namensverteilung_Republik_Polen| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in der Republik Polen]] [[Namensverteilung_Russland| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in Russland]] [[Namensverteilung_Schweiz| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in der Schweiz]] [[Namensverteilung_Slowakei|'Feststellung der Namensverteilung in der Slowakei']] [[Namensverteilung_USA| Feststellung der Namensverteilung in den USA]] [[Öffentliche_Datenbanken-USA| Feststellung des Namensauftretens in öffentlichen Datenbanken der USA]] 'Zusammenstellung zur Namenshäufigkeit nach Ländern' Heutige polizeistaatliche Methoden in Verbindung mit der elektronischer Datenverarbeitung erlauben eine bisher nie dagewesene Kontrolle des Individuums. Wenn es gelingt, an die Datenbestände zu kommen, eröffnen sie der Forschung einmalige Arbeitsmöglichkeiten. Zugänglich sind Daten für nachfolgende Länder: [[Namensverteilung_weltweit| Feststellung der Namenshäufigkeit weltweit]] (Runddiagramm) [[Namenshäufigkeit_Frankreich| Namenshäufigkeit in der Republik Frankreich]] [[Namenshäufigkeit_Polen| Namenshäufigkeit in der Republik Polen (gemäß dem Datenbestand des Melderegisters PESEL)]] 'Publikationen zur geographischen Orientierung' right|250 px|Film über die territoriale Entwicklung des Großfürstentum Litauen 1009 - 2009. Film über die territoriale Entwicklung des Großfürstentum Litauen 1009 - 2009 > ' left|250 px|Litauische Grenzen 1240 - 2010 '< Grenzen Litauens, Weißrusslands ' und der 'Ukraine' 1240 - 2010 right|250 px|Entwicklung von Russland 1533 - heute - Russia 1533 - Present left|250 px|Polnische Grenzen 990 - 2010 * Borders of Poland 990 - 2010 und Entwicklung von Russland seit 1533 bis heute > < und polnische Grenzentwicklung 990 - 2010 [[Deutsche_Generalstabskarte-KDR_100| Zur Entwicklung der Karten des Deutschen Reiches 1:100.000 - KDR 100 (Deutsche Generalstabskarte)]] [[Österreichisch-Ungarische_Generalstabskarte-KDR_100| Zur Entwicklung der Karten des Kaiserreich Österreich-Ungarns (Generalstabskarte)]] [[Kaiserreich-Russland_Generalstabskarte-KDR_100| Zur Entwicklung der Karten des Kaiserreich Russland (Generalstabskarte)]] left|250 px|Europäische Entwicklung von 10 Jahrhunderten in 5 Minuten. < Europäische Grenzverschiebungen - 10 Jahrhunderte in 5 Minuten mit sehr genauer Anzeige territorialer Veränderungen (auch Gebietsveränderungen während kriegerischer Auseinandersetzungen werden angezeit - englischsprachige Länderbezeichnungen) right|250 px|Politische Grenzen in Europa 1519 - 2006 Politische Grenzen in Europa 1519 - 2006 > 'Karten online' [[Baltikumkarten online| Baltikumkarten]] [[Übersicht_Schlesien-Polen| Übersicht und Download von Karten Schlesiens, Posens und Polens]] [[Übersicht_Karten-Adelsrepublik| Übersicht und Download von Karten der Adelsrepublik aus polnischer Sicht]] [http://www.der-familienstammbaum.de/pommern/pommern-karte.php Interaktive Karte (Rechtstand 1939) zur Ortslokalisierung in Pommern] [http://www.posselt-landkarten.de/index_1_75000.htm Übersichtsblatt der Spezialkarte der österreichisch-ungarischen Monarchie 1:75.000] [http://www.posselt-landkarten.de/geschichte_der_kdr.htm Zur Entwicklung des Kartenwerkes "Karte des Deutschen Reiches" 1:100.000] [http://www.posselt-landkarten.de/uebersichtsblaetter_index.htm Übersichtsblätter der Karten des Deutschen Reiches in allen Maßstäben] [[Pommernkartengalerie| Pommerngalerie Landkarten]] [http://www.posselt-landkarten.de/sachsen_index.htm Karte des Königreiches Sachsen im Maßstab 1:240.000] [http://www.posselt-landkarten.de/jeschken.htm Lausitzer Gebirge und Jeschkengebirge 1:100.000] [http://www.posselt-landkarten.de/ Online-Sammlung Posselt Landkarten 1782 - 1945] 'Online-Definitionen' [[Kreise_Adelsrepublik| Kreise der Adelsrepublik]] [[Gubernien_Veränderung|'Veränderung der Gouvernaments im Kaiserreich Russland 1708-1917']] [[Verwaltungseinteilung Adelsrepublik| Verwaltungseinteilung der Adelsrepublik - Res Publica Nobiles]] right|200 px|Europe according to a German Man darf weder die Wissenschaft noch die Hobbies zu ernst nehmen - daher: ' left|200 px| ... und englische Prognosen für die Zukunft Europas? '... und englische Prognosen für die Zukunft Europas? right|300 px|Redrawing the map of Europe by The Economist und aus der Sicht von The Economist (in Englisch): right| 50px|archiviert: Kategorie:Geographische Hilfen